We are not Exclusive
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Gibby can not take Tasha on vacation in Hawaii, so he asks at Freddie to accompany his girlfriend. After "iGo One Direction". Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I've a lot been thinking at that Gibby told Freddie at the end of "the iPity nevel", maybe it's true and that Gibby is not the only to benefit.**

 **Anyway, here's a version with the view of Tasha.**

 **...**

 **We are not exclusive**

 **Apartment Shay**

Freddie is working on creating a new website for one of his clients, he tried but it was not easy.

Gibby & Tasha squabble from the couch, Gibby had told his girlfriend of more than two years that he could not accompany her for vacation a two week in Hawaii. Tasha was trying to convince him to come with her, but he insisted because he really had an idea in a dream, or anything that Freddie understood as he listened with one ear.

He had to finish this website before tomorrow morning, he already would have ended if the couple had not barged into the apartment. Freddie had profited that girls are "between girls" to work in peace (without his mother), unfortunately, the calm did not last long ... but fortunately he had almost finished.

"Babe, I really can not come with you" Gibby said again with a bored air.  
"But Gibby, I won these tickets and this is an opportunity not to be missed" Tasha said exasperated that her boyfriend refuses obstinately.

Another few minutes and Freddie will go. At the same time, he wonders why Gibby refuses to leave with Tasha. She is a beautiful young woman, who may haunt fantasies of any men (Freddie already had one or two dreams "hot" on her: one during a wedding ceremony and the other with a trio of him, Tasha & Shelby). He thinks their relationship is strange, he wonders how these two have done to end up together? Tasha seems not to be this girl madly in love with her boyfriend, she became more sure of her and Gibby usually gives her everything she wants.

"Why not ask Freddie to accompany Tasha?" Spencer announces suddenly from the kitchen.

Freddie glances exasperated at Spencer, the man-child had proposed this solution for arrested the dispute of couple, he thought Carly is a screamer (since his sister brings more and more "boyfriends" in her room) but these two can give her some competition.

The couple had a different reaction: Gibby was relieved but a little bored of his best friend accompanying his girlfriend and Tasha is quite happy with the idea of Spencer.

"It's a great idea" Tasha cries joyfully and applauding.  
"Maybe ..." Gibby intervenes but Tasha did something to stops him.  
"So Freddie, you can not let a girl go travel alone?" Tasha said sadly.

Freddie rolls his eyes and makes the mistake of looking into her eyes puppies, it is very hard to resist saying no. But he is a man and he knows the parade since Carly: het will just politely refuse this beautiful girl, even if it threatens to cry or if ...

"Okay" Freddie said with a sigh.  
"Yay" she gets up and give him a hug.

It's hard for him to say no, especially if it can make sad a girl.

Finally, it's not so bad, Tasha is a beautiful girl and he needs time away from his ex girlfriend, he was still disgusted that Sam flirting with Zayn Malik.

It's holidays that he will not forget anytime soon.

* * *

 **Honolulu International Airport  
** **A week later,**

Tasha & Freddie off the plane to the airport, he had his blue suitcase next to him when he sees the beautiful brunette coming toward him with her magenta suitcase, smiling.

"Sorry, I thought being late for boarding" she said with a small smile culprit.  
"We are here so everything is fine" he reassures her.

The two teenagers are in the queue for landing, Freddie sees glances thrown at the girl that he accompanies. He smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable sense that people think they are a cute couple, who come for a trip in lover.

He must finally confessed that he is lucky to accompany her and Tasha is in a held very attractive: she has a top and a short denim shorts, her legs are marvelously beautiful, Gibby really is a lucky man.

Without a second thought, Freddie gives her a hug and he gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek before thanks her.

She is surprised but lets himself go, as she has a little smile on the corner of the lips.

 **...**

 **Hostel Wailea**

Arrive at their place of rest, Freddie noticed that the beaches are crowded. They enter and quickly obtienent the key to their room. The room is great but Tasha open wide her eyes and she puts a hand over her mouth.

"Oh damn, I forgot that detail" she said with a bored look.

He approach and noted that the room only has a large bed King Size.

"Gibby was to accompany me" she says "I forgot."  
"It's not matter" he reassures "I can close my eyes at the right time."  
"You will not need to close also long" she said with a charming tone.

He did not fully understand the meaning of her sentence.

Regardless, Freddie begins to unpack his suitcase, he thought Tasha did the same thing but it's not what she did, she looked just her bikini. She finds it, then she removes her top and her bra without warning. He can finally see her tempting chest with her cute little nipples which peak.

"Sorry" she said, not bothering to hide her breasts.  
"It's good ..." he said, blushing to his burgeoning erection.  
"You will tidy later, change up and go to the beach" she said, giving him a wink.

Even if Tasha has apologized, she still continues to change before his eyes.

So, Freddie played her game and he decided to do the same thing that her, he removes his clothes after finding his shorts of beach. She seemed surprised.

"Yum" she licks her lips.  
"What?" he's blushing.  
"You are greater than what Sam told" she explains, after having finished putting her bikini.

He sighs, of course that his ex continued to give him the cold shoulder, but one detail caught his eye.

"Since when you talk about me?" he said slightly confused.  
"It was Carly who asked" she shrugs.

He frowns, since when Carly could be interested in him? she had done her that she was not interested at him in dating with Adam & Steven. Besides his new 'fuck buddies' who travels in her room since she returned from her stay with her grandfather.

Finally, both down to the recption to the hotel and Tasha only spoke at the receptionist, Freddie did not hear much at this distance, but he could see Tasha gave him a wink, he wonders what she had in mind.

* * *

 **On the beach,**

Both brown pass a sublime day under the glorious sunshine, Freddie asks why they are the only ones on the beach but he does not pose more questions, he likes to be alone in the company of this beautiful creature. Lie on a towel, on the sand with eyes closed, he can feel a pair of lips on his cheek, he opens his eyes to see Tasha give him a radiant smile.

"Thanks for join me for the holidays" she smiled.  
"That's what friends do, right" he said, shaking his head.

Tasha gets up from her seviette next to Freddie, she slowly removes her bikini, until she carries only a collar on her and let the young man time to watch her ... until that he remembers that she is not his girlfriend.

"Tasha, someone might see you" he said, looking away.  
"No risk, I booked this beach and no one will come" she explains "we are both, alone."

He hears her purred on the part "alone", it already feels uncomfortable in his shorts.

"You should do like me" she said, putting her hand on his bump.

Before he could say something, she puts her hands on the sides of his shorts and she removes the clothing before throwing it away from him.

"Well, it's not better like it?" she chuckles gently stroking his erection up and down.

It was not difficult for him to be already hard, seeing this beautiful young naked woman could give an erection to a neutered dog. She had the body really worthy to compete (and win) against the models, men & women. He could see a cute beauty spot on her big right lip, and her tattoo of a heart just above her sex.

This excited him much but he also thinks that she has a boyfriend.

"No, you're with Gibby, it is wrong" he turns his head.  
"We are not exclusive, I thought that Gibby had explained you?" she retorts.

Freddie remembered that Gibby told him just after that he "took" his date with him, because Patrice was suddenly interested in the lycanthropes. He also remembers that before boarding the plane, as her boyfriend had accompanied to Seattle-Tacoma Airport, Gibby had asked him to take good care of Tasha, to do whatever she asks.

He did not understand the full meaning behind this simple phrase.

"I'm sorry" Tasha suddenly said with a sad look, but continuing to masturbate him gently.  
"Why?" Freddie is a little lost.  
"It was my idea with Patrice, I thought that she was single and I wanted to give a reward for my guy" she tells him to clarify the situation.

Freddie is shocked by this information, but here his first reaction.

"Reward?" he said hesitantly.  
"He is behaving good, so I thought he could see me do it with a girl" she announced with a chuckle.  
"Oh" he begins to understand their relationship "So you're a free couple?"  
"Not really" she shows him a small key hanging from her necklace.  
"What is it?" he asks.

He is curious why she has a key on it.

"The key of his chastity belt" she smiled.  
"Woah" he said impressed but a little scared.  
"Gibby is a bit flighty as he has already cheated me, so I thought he needed discipline" she says "I slept with another boy to make him understand that he can lose me at all while but strangely, it's pretty excited. Since, we have changed our relationship."

Decidedly, the couple Tasha/Gibby is more complicated than he thought.

"So this is not bad since my boyfriend agrees" she smiled continuing her caresses to his balls.  
"I do not know if w-" he said, but she interrupted gently squeezing his balls.  
"Stop with your nobility, I know that you hurt when Sam flirting with Zayn" she said a little harshly.

Freddie swallows sadly, it's totally true that it was quite jealous that Sam flirting with the famous Zayn Malik, even if he thinks he's well hidden. He also thought it was the way of Sam that it was really over between them, as with Carly dating Adam.

He focuses on the beautiful brunette lying beside him, he gives her a languid kiss for say that he is OK.

 **...**

 **Later,**

Tasha request to put sunscreen on him, he gives her the tube of cream, smiling.

Her proposal is not innocent because his penis is already very hard by her caresses of pleasure, she asks him to put on his back, which he did without complaint. She filled her hands of cream bronzer and she starts with the shoulders, he relaxes the maximum.

Then, she goes down on his stomach and lower abdomen and Tasha continue on his penis in erect.

He already knows that his cock is stiff at its peak, but he feels that she makes him is much better than what Sam was doing with him, when they were a couple, or Carly to thank him for saving her life. This feels so good, he can see her nipples beginning to point and that is not because of the temperature.

Tasha begins again to massage him with the creme by his abs, then down to his belly.

She grabbed his cock again and covers the sun cream around his cock, performing back and forth, which excite him more.

Tasha pointed out to him that he was not alone in being excited, as he watches her lips inland and clitoris wet. She asks him to put the cream on her body, which he did through the creme on her bare breasts, impeccably smooth. He really wanted to suck and chew on them. He goes down his hands on her belly to come fondle her pubis, it was impeccably shaved and he mass quickly her pussy. He slides a finger, then a second and finally his hand between her slit. She moans more and stronger and he feels her tremble under his gestures. She wet so that he will advisable her to drink plenty of water after their sexual relationship. He slides down with his finger up her tight little hole and then down to her feet.

Tasha gets up and takes his hand to follow her to the edge of the calm water. She gets on her knees and she takes his cock in her hand to give him a fantastic blowjob. Freddie has a thought on Sam doing the same thing for him and it's nothing compared to what Tasha does at him, it can not even be compared but he thinks it's because Sam has less experience than Tasha, as the blonde told him he was the first to make love with her.

"Oh fuck Tasha, you're so, oh fuck" he moaned as he feels her smile at her blowjob.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

Tasha goes before him and presented her ass with her hands.

Freddie can see her little hole tight pink afford him (Sam never wanted to do that). She takes his cock to position her to take her from behind like that, while both are standing naked at the water's edge of the Pacific. He enters in her quite easily, he is surprised that she did not need to be prepared for this place, is she too excited that it?

He feels very much at the bottom of her ass and the girl moaned loud enough.

After a few minutes, she turns to lie on her towel, she opened her legs and she spreads her pussy with two fingers. He takes the hint of her "invitation" and he knelt between her legs to push inside her without problem. She was so beautiful like that, that make him want to fuck her with all his strengths.

While Freddie feels he will ejaculate, he withdraws from her pussy and she opens her mouth in pulling her tongue, he again takes the hint and he ejaculates his "love juice" in her mouth. She drinks his white nectar as if it was a smoothie, he find it very erotic.

This passionate relationship lasted at least two hours, until Tasha stops exhausted but happy, just as exhausted as Freddie. She catches her breath in being really filled of what she had just experienced.

"It was great" she smiled, "it will put it back to Seattle."

He simply nods, it is not too tempted to be part of a kind of 'harem' of Tasha.

"But for now, let's enjoy our holidays" she smiled climbing on his lap.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
